The Two Higher Than Azula
by J-awesomeness
Summary: Azula thought she could control anybody, even her own parents. But when her mother makes her baby-sit two kids, she starts to see what Zuko goes through with having her as a sister, and that she can't control everyone. A/N


Hey! Okay, so maybe some of you saw m profile or something. I bet you people are wondering why I put an Avatar story. Even if you're not, I'm telling you. HA! But first of all, ignoring that line would be nice. I don't know how it got there... lol Uh-oh! Kay, now back to the story thing. lol Um, actually I don't feel like saying it. Changed my mind. I'm DJing right now and talking and it's all too confusing. lol Um, so this is actually dedicated to a friend I sorta just made. Her name is **HermionePeace **or Jenny. This is based on a true story. Jenny's story. And her life hasn't gotten that much better ever since. But anyway, away from all that sad junk! If you see any mistakes, please tell me! And, um, I dunno what else to say. OH YEAH! This is A/N. Her mom and Zuko never got banished. Kay? So, yeah that's it. Please review!

* * *

Azula was brushing her hair for the fifth time that morning when she heard a knock on her door.

* * *

"Who is it?" I sighed. Every day, thousands of people bugged me. Just because I'm royalty and need attention, doesn't mean I always want it.

Wait, what did I just think? Of course I want attention. I need attention. I thrive for attention. I can't live without it.

As my thoughts drifted out of my head and I brushed my silky black hair some more, the voice outside responded my very demanding question. "It's Zuko."

"Can't you tell I'm busy? Hair is very important! Go and play with your dolls before I make Dad come here**…** or I burn all your clothes," I threatened simply.

Zuko was such a pest! Why can't he get some friends? Or realize that Mai and he should get together? He's so blind sometimes!

"I don't care about your hair, Azula! Mom wants to see you," Zuko explained, "I mean Mom and Dad."

I could tell he was lying because he was too obvious. But I decided that if I didn't go, Zuzu would yell and I just didn't want to defeat him and make him cry**... **maybe later.

"Okay, I will. Don't worry, Zuzu. It's not like I care about what Mom says. She's just a prissy, little, underachiever that got lucky marrying Dad. So why would I care is really the question."

I know I said I wouldn't pick a fight, but it's just too easy. Oh well. All I need to do is scare him and he's off to the hills.

* * *

I knocked on Mother's door and immediately after, she let me in. I think poor little Zuzu got his traits from her.

"Hello, Azula. I see Zuko gave you my message," Mother concluded.

"Well, obviously, otherwise I wouldn't be here. I'd be in my room, brushing my hair, and not having anyone distracting me, Mother. Are you oblivious or something?" I wondered aloud.

Personally, if I got in trouble for it, I wouldn't care. Like my mother can actually do anything to me.

As if she was ignoring my comment, she continued. "Well, Azula, I realized a long while ago that you don't get along with others. So, I want you to baby-sit some kids. That way, you get better social skills."

"What? You expect me, Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, to baby-sit ignorant little peasants!? That's like telling Zuko he's going to become Fire Lord! Me? Me? Why not, Zuko or, or, you if you want to someone to take care of them!? And my social skills? You expect me to improve them with little twerps that poor tea on your head? Honestly, I'm not sure you know who you're dealing with!" I yelled, completely perplexed.

"Azula! Calm down! And I know exactly who I'm dealing with! I'm dealing with Azula, my daughter! I can control you even if you don't like it! And besides, I already set up a baby-sitting job for you! So you're just going to have to deal with it like Zuko always does with your father! Understand?" my foolish mother snapped back.

Sure, her comments were mean. She was showing she could be tough. But she didn't frighten me. I knew I could get what I want. I just had to talk to Daddy and everything would be fine. And maybe Mother would be banished finally along with defenseless Zuko. Then he would be the banished prince alongside his mommy. That's his rightful throne.

"I do understand. But you forgot that Father can get me what I want. I doubt he even approves of this, if you actually told him. But I doubt you did. You don't have the guts. You're just like Zuzu. And I just know that you'll both be banished eventually. I'll make sure of it," I spat, making sure I hit a nerve. Preferably, her last. Ticking her off makes me grin. It makes me feel so powerful. No one else can actually throw down their mother. Only me. Another one of my outstanding, extraordinary talents that I'm rather fond of.

"Azula, just to let you know, I already told Ozai about this. He was okay with it. And I'm making Zuko baby-sit, too. So it's not just you. And I already set up your first one. You're going to be taking care of a little boy named Jonny that is ten years old. And you'll also be taking care of a cute, little girl named Katty who's seven years old. Do you have all that?" My bratty mother explained.

I licked my top lip and got an idea.

"Why, of course, Mother, I understand I must do this. And trust me, I'll do this as though someone's life depended on it," I vowed. Little did she know, someone's life actually _did_ depend on it. In fact, two lives depended on it.

I grinned maliciously and walked out the door both my hands on my hips. Some things were just too effortless. When will people realize I'm a mastermind?

* * *

The next morning I woke up from my servant peasant tapping me on the shoulders. Ugh. Now I'd have to burn my red and black striped nightgown. What a shame.

"What could you possibly want at this hour?! And don't ever touch anything of mine again unless it's dirty? _Understand_?" I snapped.

Early in the morning is _not_ my time. More like twelve**, **when the sun is at its brightest.

"Um, sorry, Princess. It's just that, your mother, she told me to wake you up. Um, it's time for you to get ready for, er, that baby-sitting job your mom has been talking about. And, I, I won't touch anything of yours. Sorry! Please don't blast me with your, um, fire!" the servant trembled.

Like I would waste my powers on a poor slave like her. She's obviously not that bright, like all the others.

"Yes, I will get up. Tell my mother not to fret now. I said now! Leave!" I ordered.

Why can't Daddy hire some bright people?

I grabbed my soft, cushy covers off my bed and walked over to my dresser.

I decided to wear my usual outfit. And I made sure my crown was polished just the way I like it. Perfect.

I got my silver shiny hairbrush and started to brush my hair. I barely had any time because stupid Mom had to wake me up late. Lucky for her, though, I got my hair to look beautiful. As though it never did, though.

I said goodbye to Father and got in the family carriage. The only bright thing Uncle ever thought of.

When I got to the house I smiled. At least I wasn't working for some poor family, like Zuzu was.

I smirked as I thought of my plan. Even if they were excellent children like Mother said they were, I was still going all out with my arrangement.

The rushing parents screamed, "The door's open! Just come in!"

I gladly accepted and threw the door open. It was like the war had taken place in their house. Clothes were everywhere, people were rushing about, thing were smeared on the walls, and a little girl was even on the balcony, ready to jump.

The older woman, who was the mom of course, smiled when she saw me like I was an angel or something. "Oh, thank God you're here! I have all the things you need on the counter. You can have anything to drink or eat that we have. Um, I think that's it. Any questions?" the repulsive woman hastily spilled out.

"You, fool. I'm the princess! Do I look like I have any questions?" I spat, disgusted at how dim-witted these people could be...

The two parents stared at me in fear for a brief moment then ran out the door...

They were finally gone so I could carry out my amazing idea.

I stared up at the little twerp I was dealing with on the balcony. She stared right back, as if she wasn't terrified of me. I gave her my evilest glare I could get and she snatched something she had next to her feet.

A giant tub of tea was in her hands.

I screamed, "Don't you dare throw tha-"

I was cut off from the tea. It was scorching and covered me to my waist.

I screeched, but not in pain. Instead, it was me, getting just as red as my clothes. It was me, getting just as hot-tempered as the tea. It was me, about to hurt the little demon.

Apparently, the little pest knew I was going to hurt her, so she raced to her room and locked the door.

With my fire bending I burned the door away.

"Come out and play! Your pathetic parents aren't here to save you now!" I growled crawling on the floor and looking under her bed.

I saw her watery eyes and smirked. How easy was this? A wooden bed. Wooden floor. And a poor girl to be caught in the middle.

She screeched, and I got ready to blow some fire from my hands.

Before I could, I heard a noise behind me.

It was the floor creaking… because an idiotic smelly boy was walking there.

Jonny was throwing sticks around the room.

I yelped and got angrier than hornets that were just getting stuff thrown at them. Like lightning, I was chased the tiny brat like there was no tomorrow.

While he was dashing away from me, he knocked over a red and orange vase that looked like fire. This made me grin because I thought of what his parents would do to him.

During my chase, I felt the tea hardening on everything. I cursed under my breath and still ran because the tea wasn't on my legs. But still, I felt like I wanted to die.

Katty, realizing it was safe, came up from behind me, pushed me to the ground and hugged Jonny.

"Get off me, you stupid head!" Jonny grumbled, pushing Katty into the wall.

She slapped him across the face and smirked.

"Let's blame it on Azula. Daddy'll get real mad at her and not pay her, so we can get more toys," Katty whispered.

I got up from the filthy ground and glanced around the house. It was a mess! Even more than when I came here! Shattered glass on the floor, burnt walls, and a tea stain right near the door.

Why did Mother have to put me through this? I hope Zuko's having a worse time.

I found a grandfather clock and frowned. I still had an hour until their parents came home. An hour until I could leave this haunted house for good.

Katty and Jonny walked up slowly and quietly to the balcony. Before I could notice they were on the railing, Katty jumped off aiming for me.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed, covering my face.

Katty landed right on my torso. Exactly where she was headed for. As soon as she landed I groaned then yelped as if I were some sort of dog.

Jonny jumped off the edge right after Katty moved to the side.

Once again, I was in major pain. And since Jonny's older, he was heavier. Buried under his weight, I pushed him off.

Only ten minutes had passed from that horrifying scene and I thought they actually _wanted _me dead.

"You filthy, little, poor, pathetic, defenseless children! Do you even care that my father is Fire Lord Ozai!? That I'm his daughter, Princess Azula?! You selfish ignorant little twerps! I'm in charge of you and I demand you to go to sleep! Now!" I screamed, trying not to shout in pain from where they hit me.

They looked at each other and then at me. They didn't seem frightened by me, upset at how I was commanding them, or surprised that I was Princess Azula.

They smiled and giggled.

"You know, we don't care who you are. As long as we get to do bad things and not get in trouble for it, we're happy. You could be our cousin, our sister, or even our aunt, and we would beat you up just the same. So wedon't count you as special, Princess Prissy," Katty spat with her hands on her hips and Jonny giving appropriate nods to what his younger sister was saying.

I couldn't believe my ears.

"Well, I don't care if you're my responsibility! I have power! I have money! I don't need to take care of you! I don't want to take care of you! The only thing I actually cared about this was the fact that I could prove my mother wrong! That I _do_ have social skills. But you, you devils! You better go up to bed right now or… or…." I snarled back, even though I was unable to think if something.

Katty and Jonny shrugged their shoulders like they knew I wasn't going to do anything.

Katty, figuring it didn't matter what she did, made water balloons and went outside to throw them.

Jonny, under Katty's order of course, went and tore out plenty of pages from his mother's cook book.

I tried to keep order, but they wouldn't listen. So eventually, ten minutes before I had to leave, I went to the corner and sat. How could kids be this bad? How? I shook my head and gaped at the two brats doing every awful thing imaginable.

Katty had begun tearing her mother and father's work notes to shreds. Then she used her bending power that nobody knew she had, and burned them.

I shuttered as I thought of what Jonny went through everyday. What _Zuko _went threw everyday.

No! I don't care about them! They ruined my day! I should be ruining theirs! Forget about them!

I laughed when their parents came home.

The little idiots would get it then. Finally!

"Mommy, Azula hit me, tore up your recipes, tore up you and Daddy's work notes then burned them, and _then_ she threw water balloons at people in the street!" Jonny and Katty lied.

I figured I'd get Daddy to kill them later.

"Oh, and she broke your favorite vase!" Katty remembered, grinning like someone that made a bet with the devil and won.

"Ugh! Well, Azula, you'll be paying for the damages but I'll start cleaning up right now. And get up off the floor! It's not like you're dead!" Valentina yelled at me.

As I got up, Mark came in.

He was checking me out and said I was hot.

"You're going to be hot when my father is finished with you!" I screamed, disgusted Azula was brushing her hair for the fifth time that morning when she heard a knock on her door.

**0-o-o-o**

"Who is it?" I sighed. Every day, thousands of people bugged me. Just because I'm royalty and need attention, doesn't mean I always want it.

Wait, what did I just think? Of course I want attention. I need attention. I thrive for attention. I can't live without it.

As my thoughts drifted out of my head and I brushed my silky black hair some more, the voice outside responded my very demanding question. "It's Zuko."

"Can't you tell I'm busy? Hair is very important! Go and play with your dolls before I make Dad come here**…** or I burn all your clothes," I threatened simply.

Zuko was such a pest! Why can't he get some friends? Or realize that Mai and he should get together? He's so blind sometimes!

"I don't care about your hair, Azula! Mom wants to see you," Zuko explained, "I mean Mom and Dad."

I could tell he was lying because he was too obvious. But I decided that if I didn't go, Zuzu would yell and I just didn't want to defeat him and make him cry**... **maybe later.

"Okay, I will. Don't worry, Zuzu. It's not like I care about what Mom says. She's just a prissy, little, underachiever that got lucky marrying Dad. So why would I care is really the question."

I know I said I wouldn't pick a fight, but it's just too easy. Oh well. All I need to do is scare him and he's off to the hills.

**0-o-o-o**

I knocked on Mother's door and immediately after, she let me in. I think poor little Zuzu got his traits from her.

"Hello, Azula. I see Zuko gave you my message," Mother concluded.

"Well, obviously, otherwise I wouldn't be here. I'd be in my room, brushing my hair, and not having anyone distracting me, Mother. Are you oblivious or something?" I wondered aloud.

Personally, if I got in trouble for it, I wouldn't care. Like my mother can actually do anything to me.

As if she was ignoring my comment, she continued. "Well, Azula, I realized a long while ago that you don't get along with others. So, I want you to baby-sit some kids. That way, you get better social skills."

"What? You expect me, Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, to baby-sit ignorant little peasants!? That's like telling Zuko he's going to become Fire Lord! Me? Me? Why not, Zuko or, or, you if you want to someone to take care of them!? And my social skills? You expect me to improve them with little twerps that poor tea on your head? Honestly, I'm not sure you know who you're dealing with!" I yelled, completely perplexed.

"Azula! Calm down! And I know exactly who I'm dealing with! I'm dealing with Azula, my daughter! I can control you even if you don't like it! And besides, I already set up a baby-sitting job for you! So you're just going to have to deal with it like Zuko always does with your father! Understand?" my foolish mother snapped back.

Sure, her comments were mean. She was showing she could be tough. But she didn't frighten me. I knew I could get what I want. I just had to talk to Daddy and everything would be fine. And maybe Mother would be banished finally along with defenseless Zuko. Then he would be the banished prince alongside his mommy. That's his rightful throne.

"I do understand. But you forgot that Father can get me what I want. I doubt he even approves of this, if you actually told him. But I doubt you did. You don't have the guts. You're just like Zuzu. And I just know that you'll both be banished eventually. I'll make sure of it," I spat, making sure I hit a nerve. Preferably, her last. Ticking her off makes me grin. It makes me feel so powerful. No one else can actually throw down their mother. Only me. Another one of my outstanding, extraordinary talents that I'm rather fond of.

"Azula, just to let you know, I already told Ozai about this. He was okay with it. And I'm making Zuko baby-sit, too. So it's not just you. And I already set up your first one. You're going to be taking care of a little boy named Jonny that is ten years old. And you'll also be taking care of a cute, little girl named Katty who's seven years old. Do you have all that?" My bratty mother explained.

I licked my top lip and got an idea.

"Why, of course, Mother, I understand I must do this. And trust me, I'll do this as though someone's life depended on it," I vowed. Little did she know, someone's life actually _did_ depend on it. In fact, two lives depended on it.

I grinned maliciously and walked out the door both my hands on my hips. Some things were just too effortless. When will people realize I'm a mastermind?

* * *

The next morning I woke up from my servant peasant tapping me on the shoulders. Ugh. Now I'd have to burn my red and black striped nightgown. What a shame.

"What could you possibly want at this hour?! And don't ever touch anything of mine again unless it's dirty? _Understand_?" I snapped.

Early in the morning is _not_ my time. More like twelve**, **when the sun is at its brightest.

"Um, sorry, Princess. It's just that, your mother, she told me to wake you up. Um, it's time for you to get ready for, er, that baby-sitting job your mom has been talking about. And, I, I won't touch anything of yours. Sorry! Please don't blast me with your, um, fire!" the servant trembled.

Like I would waste my powers on a poor slave like her. She's obviously not that bright, like all the others.

"Yes, I will get up. Tell my mother not to fret now. I said now! Leave!" I ordered.

Why can't Daddy hire some bright people?

I grabbed my soft, cushy covers off my bed and walked over to my dresser.

I decided to wear my usual outfit. And I made sure my crown was polished just the way I like it. Perfect.

I got my silver shiny hairbrush and started to brush my hair. I barely had any time because stupid Mom had to wake me up late. Lucky for her, though, I got my hair to look beautiful. As though it never did, though.

I said goodbye to Father and got in the family carriage. The only bright thing Uncle ever thought of.

When I got to the house I smiled. At least I wasn't working for some poor family, like Zuzu was.

I smirked as I thought of my plan. Even if they were excellent children like Mother said they were, I was still going all out with my arrangement.

The rushing parents screamed, "The door's open! Just come in!"

I gladly accepted and threw the door open. It was like the war had taken place in their house. Clothes were everywhere, people were rushing about, thing were smeared on the walls, and a little girl was even on the balcony, ready to jump.

The older woman, who was the mom of course, smiled when she saw me like I was an angel or something. "Oh, thank God you're here! I have all the things you need on the counter. You can have anything to drink or eat that we have. Um, I think that's it. Any questions?" the repulsive woman hastily spilled out.

"You, fool. I'm the princess! Do I look like I have any questions?" I spat, disgusted at how dim-witted these people could be...

The two parents stared at me in fear for a brief moment then ran out the door...

They were finally gone so I could carry out my amazing idea.

I stared up at the little twerp I was dealing with on the balcony. She stared right back, as if she wasn't terrified of me. I gave her my evilest glare I could get and she snatched something she had next to her feet.

A giant tub of tea was in her hands.

I screamed, "Don't you dare throw tha-"

I was cut off from the tea. It was scorching and covered me to my waist.

I screeched, but not in pain. Instead, it was me, getting just as red as my clothes. It was me, getting just as hot-tempered as the tea. It was me, about to hurt the little demon.

Apparently, the little pest knew I was going to hurt her, so she raced to her room and locked the door.

With my fire bending I burned the door away.

"Come out and play! Your pathetic parents aren't here to save you now!" I growled crawling on the floor and looking under her bed.

I saw her watery eyes and smirked. How easy was this? A wooden bed. Wooden floor. And a poor girl to be caught in the middle.

She screeched, and I got ready to blow some fire from my hands.

Before I could, I heard a noise behind me.

It was the floor creaking… because an idiotic smelly boy was walking there.

Jonny was throwing sticks around the room.

I yelped and got angrier than hornets that were just getting stuff thrown at them. Like lightning, I was chased the tiny brat like there was no tomorrow.

While he was dashing away from me, he knocked over a red and orange vase that looked like fire. This made me grin because I thought of what his parents would do to him.

During my chase, I felt the tea hardening on everything. I cursed under my breath and still ran because the tea wasn't on my legs. But still, I felt like I wanted to die.

Katty, realizing it was safe, came up from behind me, pushed me to the ground and hugged Jonny.

"Get off me, you stupid head!" Jonny grumbled, pushing Katty into the wall.

She slapped him across the face and smirked.

"Let's blame it on Azula. Daddy'll get real mad at her and not pay her, so we can get more toys," Katty whispered.

I got up from the filthy ground and glanced around the house. It was a mess! Even more than when I came here! Shattered glass on the floor, burnt walls, and a tea stain right near the door.

Why did Mother have to put me through this? I hope Zuko's having a worse time.

I found a grandfather clock and frowned. I still had an hour until their parents came home. An hour until I could leave this haunted house for good.

Katty and Jonny walked up slowly and quietly to the balcony. Before I could notice they were on the railing, Katty jumped off aiming for me.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed, covering my face.

Katty landed right on my torso. Exactly where she was headed for. As soon as she landed I groaned then yelped as if I were some sort of dog.

Jonny jumped off the edge right after Katty moved to the side.

Once again, I was in major pain. And since Jonny's older, he was heavier. Buried under his weight, I pushed him off.

Only ten minutes had passed from that horrifying scene and I thought they actually _wanted _me dead.

"You filthy, little, poor, pathetic, defenseless children! Do you even care that my father is Fire Lord Ozai!? That I'm his daughter, Princess Azula?! You selfish ignorant little twerps! I'm in charge of you and I demand you to go to sleep! Now!" I screamed, trying not to shout in pain from where they hit me.

They looked at each other and then at me. They didn't seem frightened by me, upset at how I was commanding them, or surprised that I was Princess Azula.

They smiled and giggled.

"You know, we don't care who you are. As long as we get to do bad things and not get in trouble for it, we're happy. You could be our cousin, our sister, or even our aunt, and we would beat you up just the same. So wedon't count you as special, Princess Prissy," Katty spat with her hands on her hips and Jonny giving appropriate nods to what his younger sister was saying.

I couldn't believe my ears.

"Well, I don't care if you're my responsibility! I have power! I have money! I don't need to take care of you! I don't want to take care of you! The only thing I actually cared about this was the fact that I could prove my mother wrong! That I _do_ have social skills. But you, you devils! You better go up to bed right now or… or…." I snarled back, even though I was unable to think if something.

Katty and Jonny shrugged their shoulders like they knew I wasn't going to do anything.

Katty, figuring it didn't matter what she did, made water balloons and went outside to throw them.

Jonny, under Katty's order of course, went and tore out plenty of pages from his mother's cook book.

I tried to keep order, but they wouldn't listen. So eventually, ten minutes before I had to leave, I went to the corner and sat. How could kids be this bad? How? I shook my head and gaped at the two brats doing every awful thing imaginable.

Katty had begun tearing her mother and father's work notes to shreds. Then she used her bending power, that nobody knew she had, and burned them.

I shuttered as I thought of what Jonny went through everyday. What _Zuko _went threw everyday.

No! I don't care about them! They ruined my day! I should be ruining theirs! Forget about them!

I laughed when their parents came home.

The little idiots would get it then. Finally!

"Mommy, Azula hit me, tore up your recipes, tore up you and Daddy's work notes then burned them, and _then_ she threw water balloons at people in the street!" Jonny and Katty lied.

I figured I'd get Daddy to kill them later.

"Oh, and she broke your favorite vase!" Katty remembered, grinning like someone that made a bet with the devil and won.

"Ugh! Well, Azula, you'll be paying for the damages but I'll start cleaning up right now. And get up off the floor! It's not like you're dead!" Valentina yelled at me.

As I got up, Mark came in.

He was checking me out and said I was hot.

"You're going to be hot when my father is finished with you!" I screamed, disgusted that this "guy" was flirting with me.

He tried to make a move but I sent a bolt of lightning at him and Katty screamed, "Daddy, stop it."

I walked home at told mother what happened. After I took a bubble bath, though. It was the fragrance of cherry blossom.

After I brushed my hair and changed I stormed into mother's room.. I ran into her and Zuzu talking.

"Well, Azula, it's about time you learned your lesson," my mother told me, smiling. Obviously she thought she won...

"What are you talking about, you insufferable idiot? The only lesson I learned is to not go there again!" I shouted. It felt like my face was red. Even my hair.

Stupid foolish Mother went on to explain. "The lesson you learned is that you aren't the most powerful person. Other people can control you."

"Well, yes, I already knew that. Daddy is the only person that can control me, and sometimes he can't," I proved. I knew I was right. I always was. So I put my winning face on and bragged in front of Zuko who was still here. Gosh, he really should get a girl or something.

"Azula, I don't think you get it. Those two little kids controlled you. Did you let them do want they wanted?" my mother asked. Seeing my face she continued, "See? You're not the most powerful person in the world. _That_ was the lesson I taught you."

I scowled and marched out of the room.

"You're going to be hot when my father is finished with you!" I screamed, disgusted thatthis "guy" was flirting with me.

He tried to make a move but I sent a bolt of lightning at him and Katty screamed, "Daddy, stop it."

* * *

I walked home at told mother what happened. After I took a bubble bath, though. It was the fragrance of cherry blossom.

After I brushed my hair and changed I stormed into mother's room.. I ran into her and Zuzu talking.

"Well, Azula, it's about time you learned your lesson," my mother told me, smiling. Obviously she thought she won...

"What are you talking about, you insufferable idiot? The only lesson I learned is to not go there again!" I shouted. It felt like my face was red. Even my hair.

Stupid foolish Mother went on to explain. "The lesson you learned is that you aren't the most powerful person. Other people can control you."

"Well, yes, I already knew that. Daddy is the only person that can control me, and sometimes he can't," I proved. I knew I was right. I always was. So I put my winning face on and bragged in front of Zuko who was still here. Gosh, he really should get a girl or something.

"Azula, I don't think you get it. Those two little kids controlled you. Did you let them do want they wanted?" my mother asked. Seeing my face she continued, "See? You're not the most powerful person in the world. _That_ was the lesson I taught you."

I scowled and marched out of the room.

"The two higher than Azula," Zuko whispered to himself as I slammed the door. He just shuck his head, _trying _not to laugh.


End file.
